watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedidiah Ferguson
"Rowdy" Jedidiah Ferguson is the owner of Jedediah's Bar in Pawnee. Biography Before Watch Dogs Sometime before the events of Watch Dogs, Jedidiah earned a reputation as "Rowdy Jedidiah" and came to obtain his own business, Jedediah's Bar, located in Pawnee. Aiden Pearce expanded on the establishment's popularity, describing it as "Pawnee's #1 watering hole," although maybe the only business that serves alcoholic beverages. One of his regular customers was a man he came to know as T-Bone Grady, who, unbeknownst to him, was hiding from the Blume Corporation after the blackout of 2003. Jedidiah came to develop a low opinion towards Grady, denying his integrity as an artist and instead notifying him for his regular drinking. When Grady left his last signal at a CTOS Control Center in Pawnee, he (drunkenly) called Jedidiah and informed him that he would ping him. Events of Watch Dogs Serving T-Bone Grady One day while Jedidiah was cleaning up in his bar, an unidentified man approached T-Bone Grady while the latter was drinking. The man told Jedidiah that he was looking for "Ray Kenney," but he replied that he "never heard of him," and continued to clean. When T-Bone Grady indulged the man, Jedidiah came to refill his cup and to fill another cup for the man. Grady motioned for the man to pay Jedidiah, but since he did not carry any hard cash, Jedidiah left the bottle on the table and told Grady that their drinks would go on Grady's tab. After the two men drank thoroughly, Grady tossed the now-intoxicated unidentified man through the bar's window, aggravating Jedidiah. Jedidiah then told Grady that he would pay for the damages. Appearance Jedidiah Ferguson is 38 years old during the events of Watch Dogs. He is a Caucasian man with thinning hair, and he wears glasses along with his red flannel shirt and jeans. Personality Traits Raymond Kenney describes Jedidiah Ferguson as "all kinds of cranky" and stated that he had no appreciation for artists, going so far as to instruct Aiden Pearce to disregard him. Jedidiah disagrees with the statement that Kenney is an artist, saying to himself "Artist, my arse" and instead thought of Kenney as "Moody drunk, more like." While drinking with Aiden Pearce, Kenney describes Jedidiah as "an alright Joe, deep down. Really deep down." Jedidiah, however, was caring enough to see if Grady was okay when he called him from the CTOS Control Center. Relationships T-Bone Grady T-Bone is one of Jedidah's regular patrons. Mission Appearances ''Watch Dogs'' *Hope is a Sad Thing Trivia *Jedidiah Ferguson can be profiled during Hope is a Sad Thing, if the player enters the bar and slowly approaches Raymond Kenney. *The Profiler identifies him as the following: **Ferguson, "Rowdy" Jedidiah **Fixes chainsaws **Age: 38 **Occupation: Owner of Jedidiah's Bar **Income: $55,800 *Jedediah's Bar is spelled "Jedediah," but the Profiler identifies him as "Jedidiah." Furthermore, subtitles identify him as "Jedediah" when spoken by Raymond Kenney. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Male Characters